Thank You Father Christmas
by bhfirewife
Summary: Based on the song "Hey Santa" sung by Wilson Philips. Established Sherlolly. Molly is waiting for Sherlock on Christmas Eve.


AN: Inspired by the Christmas song 'Hey Santa' by Wilson Philips. While it is not an official songfic, it falls back heavily on the song, listening to the song while reading wouldn't be too bad of an idea *winks*

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Sherlock universe, nor do I own the song 'Hey Santa' I'm just messing around with them.

* * *

Christmas Eve 11:30PM

Sherlock and John were away on a case, but before they had left, he had assured her that they would have the mystery solved and they would return in time for Christmas, their first Christmas together as a couple. Not that he cared too much about such sentimentalities, but he knew that she did.

Molly looked out of the window of her flat. She could see the lights in the windows of most of the neighboring buildings. The falling snow caused shadows across her face as the flakes passed by a light.

Looking at her watch, Molly saw the time and began to wonder if this would be the first promise to her that Sherlock would not be able to keep since they had started dating nearly ten months before.

Molly had not believed in Father Christmas since she was a child, but with all the violence she has seen the evidence of, she can't really say she believe in God either. So, tonight of all nights, when she wants to pray to someone for Sherlock to make it to her before Christmas, Father Christmas, it is.

_Father Christmas, please, bring Sherlock back safely, and tonight! John too of course! But please, bring Sherlock __here__ to me!_

Molly turned to look at her fireplace to make sure that it did not need more wood added to it, shivering slightly. The heat had gone out in her building a few hours before, and given the date, there was no surprise that there was no one that they could get too look after it until the twenty-sixth. The fire would last at least another hour before needing stoked again.

She looked back out the window again, watching the street below for signs of her boyfriend.

11:45PM

Still no sign of Sherlock, but Molly had given up watching at the window for him, five minutes ago, the power had gone out, plunging the street into total darkness. She had lit a candle, grabbing her favorite throw, and was now sitting, curled up on her couch watching her cat, Toby, playing with the decorations on her tree.

She had thought about opening the gifts from her mother and brother, but only for a few seconds. The presents under the tree were the least of her worries right now, and they really would not offer her much of a distraction. She was still waiting for the gift that she really wanted, Sherlock beside her for the very beginning of Christmas Day.

_Father Christmas, _she prayed again, _please hurry and bring Sherlock to me safely! I know that you have a lot of gifts for the children, but please help him return safely._

11:55PM

The power suddenly came back on causing Molly to blink slightly at the brightness of the lights on the tree. She stood to resume her watching by the window when there was a knock on her front door. Checking the peephole first, she gave a short, excited squeal, and then she unlocked and opened the door as fast as she could. Sherlock was back! _Thank you Father Christmas!_

_The door didn't get a full chance to close before they were in each others' arms, greeting each other with a kiss._

_When they separated, they both appraised the other. Molly making sure that Sherlock was not hurt while on his case. Sherlock making sure that nothing had happened to her while he had been away. They then moved down the hall to the front room. Sherlock took note of the decorations that Molly had put up while he was gone._

"_Molly," he began, "you forgot something when you decorated."_

_Confusion crossed her face; he didn't need her to actually ask the question of what he meant. He simply reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a sprig of mistletoe, with a ribbon on it._

_She smiled when he also pulled a thumbtack from his pocket also, and tacked the mistletoe above the entrance to the room._

_She full out laughed when he pulled her under it, until he kissed her again._


End file.
